This is a new beggining
by MelTheCat13
Summary: ZATR FanFiction... I hope you like this. Rated T for Language/Possible Innapropriate - (I totally suck at spelling) Parts. Voilence/Gore also. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

_**Till we're all Fucking dead, a ZATR FanFic.**_

Discliamer: Hi! Hope you enjoy this... I am a beggining writer so I'm really sorry if there are any mistakes, constructive critisism is allowed, but I probably wil shy out of reading them. By the way if the title doesn't make sense yet then sorry, because it will the next few chapters... Muahahahahahaha. c: But that's a secret!

~|1|~

There it was, the moment all the kids in Skool had been waiting for, the moment that allowed them their freedom for the day - the bell. Zim got up to leave the class, when suddenly he was pushed over into his desk. It was Tak, as usual. _**Yipee**_ He thought. "Ha, Zim, what kind of Invader can't even defend himself from being pushed, you pathetic little creature." Zim was still rubbing his back, man that must've hurt. "Tak, c'mon, you'v been at this for 3 years now, let it go!" Tak released her grip, and managed to growl "Oh, this will never be 'let go' Zim, you ruined my life, my goals, my future! Because of you I'm stuck HERE!" Zim stared in aggrivation, this Irken was as hard headed as a human. "So, what you're trying tell me is, I managed to ruin you're entire life in a matter 0f 30 seconds?" Zim grinned evily "Faster than you could take this fake mission from me, yes?" That was it, Tak lost her cool and socked him right in the eye. Zim fell on the ground, he was alright, he was just dazed by that punch. "Urgh... what... what was that for?" Looks like Tak has pissed Zim off, or maybe just hurt his sense of pride, hehe.

"You're a pig, Zim... a stupid, DISGUSTING-" Right then Dib interrupted with a sly remark "Aw are Tak and Zim breaking up? How sad." Zim was still on the floor, so Dib took that as an advantage and kicked him in the side twice, practically making Zim collapse again. "God damn Humans..." He muttered weakly. While Tak hated Zim to the edge of the universe, she couldn't help but defend him (and in this case, herself as well) She dragged Dib, and Zim (by the leg) out of the classroom. "What did you just say, Crazyboy?" Tak said, putting on a grin. Dib smirked. "Looks like you and Zim's breakup was brutal. I feel sorry for you and the little twat." This time Dib didn't just kick Zim, he basically beat him. Tak was getting pissed at this point, her grin dissapeared into a scowl. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DIB?!" Tak was about as red as a tomato. "Ha, someone's getting offended, wanna see more?" Dib grabbed the now unconsious zim by his collar, and threw him on the ground, and then turned to Tak and cackled.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES DIB!" Tak was raging, she leaped onto Dib and put him in the death grip. "L-le-eet M-me G-o-ooo." Dib choked those words out as if he really was going to die, so Tak released her grip, and sure enough Dib fleed out the front doors. Tak was full of pride "Shows him to mess with an Irken." Then she relized Zim was still on the floor, time for anylasis. She picked him up and proceeded out the door. "Shit Zim, I shouldn't have let that happen."

"Computer, anylasis." Tak said. "Initiating Irken Anylasis." The female computer voice said. It took about ten minutes before the anylasis was complete, and sure enough it did NOT look good. While Zim was unconsious, Tak read the paper. "Looks horrible, no doubt... ugh, Dib will pay for this... wait a minute..." Tak stopped and thought for a minute. "Since when have I gotten angry over someone hurting Zim?" Tak practically panicked at the first Idea that came to mind. "I can't be... No, I deny it.. I'm here to kill him. While I may be stuck here afterwards, it would be worth it." Zim was beginning to stir, Tak not noticing his presence now. "I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH HIM, HE'S REVOLTING, DISGUSTING, HORRIBLE, JUST-"

"Didn't know I was such a bad person, Tak." Tak spun around only to see Zim, consious, and sitting up on the anylasis table. He looked hurt, not just physically, but emotionally too. "Z-Zim? I thought you were still knocked out?" Zim was staring at his feet, he didn't bother to look up.. and Tak knew why.

Was he crying? He couldn't be? If he was, then it sure did fill her with guilt.

"No, I was up about 5 minutes before you said that..." Zim said resentfully. "Why would you care anyways," Tak looked about ready to kill herself... _**what is it with him? Why would HE care about what I care about?**_ "I never said I didn't care about you, Zim..." Tak said. Zim looked up at her, and said "Yes you have." He said, it made Taks heart heart to be hearing this baloney. Why is she feeling this way? "WELL WHY DO YOU CARE? I HATE YOU, I ONLY TOOK YOU HERE TO ANYLIZE YOU, NOW GET OUT YOU DUMB, WORTHLESS, ASSHOLE!" Tak shouted this right in Zim's face, she hadn't realized how close she was to him, it was kind of awkward. Zim couldn't help but not say a word, he just got up, and walked out... without saying a word. _**I fucked up, so fucking bad...**_ Tak didn't mean to yell at the smaller Irken, but her temper, once again, had gotten the best of her.

And now she felt upset.

A/N: This is horrible! Thanks for reading though... R&R? X3 More to come SOON!


	2. Need You By My Side

A/N: Aw I hate making poor little Zim sad :'(

~|2|~

Zim walked back to his home, sad and angry. Suddenly his face began to burn... it wasn't raining, was it? Zim looked up at the sky to see if it actually was, but it wasn't... so it only meant one thing. He was crying. "AUUURGGH!" He kicked open his front door, and slammed it shut when he got back, he took his disguise off before he got inside, not really caring about it anymore. "...I am worthless... I am dumb." Zim felt very upset. He threw himself onto his couch, putting his face into the pillow that was laying there, he couldn't help but cry, and eventually fell asleep.

It was about midnight when Zim was woken up by pounding on the door. Dib? "Dib, I know it's you, go away..." Zim said, not even trying to sound confident. But it wasn't Dib. It was Tak. When she heard the tiredness in his tone, she knew he didn't want to put up an arguement, so she calmly opened the door, and was slightly shocked to see how Zim looked. He looked tired, obviously he had cried, because he had burn marks on his face. He screeched when Tak noticed him. "GET AWAY FROM ME, GET AWAY!" He got up and whipped out his PAK legs, surely he didn't _**want **_to be doing this, so Tak backed away a little and turned into her Irken self. "Zim, you need to listen to me, I don't wanna have to be doing thi-" Zim basically put the PAK legs back- In mid air. He let himself fall on the ground, what the hell? "Zim, c'mon, you need to talk to me." Zim couldn't help but shy away a little, towards the couch."I know you're upset, but please, let me tell you what I want to say." And he finally pulled himself up onto the couch, pulling his knees near his face. "What do you want..." He mumbled, but Tak still heard him, and damn he sounded like he was gonna burst. "I want to say that, I didn't mean to yell that, I never meant to hurt you like this, I just... augh, let my temper get the best of me... and I'm really sorry." Zim still looked really, _**really **_tired... he'd obviously been asleep when Tak knocked... should've known.

"Zim, you should go back to sleep." Tak said. Zim looked at her, a glare of sadness, tiredness, and longing was in his eyes, If Tak was going to leave him in this state, then he wouldn't sleep. "What?" Tak questioned. "...Don't..." He said. Tak was confused at first... "Don't what." Zim moved closer to her. "Don't...leave." He said. Tak looked almost nervous, why did he not want her to leave? But she knew he was all messed up, she could at least comfort him, just for the night, right? "I'll stay... I can't see you like this." Tak instantly pulled Zim close to her, He was cold, and shaking. "Why are you shaking, did I scare you earlier?" Tak questioned. "No... it's just..." Zim couldn't form the strength to say it. Tak was curious. _**I don't understand, why is he trembling like this? **_Tak noticed Zim had basically gotten comfortable on her side, so she pulled him a bit closer and this time, kept her arms around him. They eventually both fell asleep right there, laying side by side on the couch.

Tak had awaken, Zim was still asleep. It was Saturday... so at least Tak didn't have to wake him up. She tried to get up but noticed Zim was curled up around her, alseep. Tak didn't want to ruin it, so she layed there, and stroked his antennae. "Why are you so nice when you're asleep?" Tak whispered to herself. Tak was relaxed, and Zim obviously was too. She was happy.

Zim was beginning to stir, and when he opened his eyes he had noticed Tak, eyes closed, and still stroking his antennae. He was relaxed, but he knew he couldn't lay here forever... especially if GIR notices. Which (thank god) GIR was in the lab, asleep. The sunlight poured through the windows of the darkened house, but Zim didn't care. He got up and shook Tak. "Tak? Are you awake?" He said quietly. Tak opened her eyes, and noticed Zim. "You sure are a cuddler, aren't you?" She teased. Zim turned darkish-green (hehe) and was embarassed. "Eheh... I guess." Zim said. Tak and Zim's eyes met, and locked together... Tak couldn't help but notice, Zims ruby orbs were shiny, and pretty to look at. While Zim on the other hand, noticed her purple ones, he liked the shade of them, they suit her well... No doubt about it.

They sat there for about ten minutes, before Tak and Zim both leaned in, and Kissed... They both went into a trance. Zim and Tak, together? Maybe... Tak didn't care anymore, she was here, with Zim, and happy. That's all that mattered. Tak was hugging Zim at the same time, and Zim was playing with her Antennae, they both had their eyes closed so it didn't reall matter, then outta nowhere, GIR came in screaming. "MASTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE MEAN PURPLE LADY? WERE YOU MAKIN BABIES? I LIKE BABIES!" GIR shouted throughout the house, Zim completley changed his demeanor. So much for that. "GIR, ENOUGH! I was not making babies with Tak, it ws just eh... uhm..." Tak stepped in by saying something brilliant. "We were just, pretending, for uhm you to act along!" Haha, brilliant. GIR shrugged and ran back down into the lab. Tak got up to leave, only then Zim said the unthinkable: "I... I love you." Tak blushed, and turned around and said "I...love you too, Zim." She smiled, and opened the door, and left."

But the unexpected was about to happen. Dib ran up to Tak, who was now disguised and heading to her base. "Tak! Hey Tak! WAIT UP!" Ugh, Dib. "What do you want?" She hissed. Dib stopped in his tracks, causing Tak to pause as well. "What were you doing? In there, in that hideous excuse of a life-form named Zim's house?" Dib scoweled, was he TRYING to get his ass kicked? "None, and Never wil be any of you're concern, DIB." Dib took this as a "Oooo" Moment and said: "So, you guys... did, _**it**_?" Tak spun around, eyes wide. "WHAT? NO!" She slapped Dib and ran...

A/N: Such. A. Cheesy. Chapter. Sorry if I rushed anything guys... I suck X3 R&R Please and Thank you!


End file.
